


The Black and White

by Dugamar (Coolneo123), White_Mist



Series: The Black and White [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU-Transcendence, Other, The Next Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolneo123/pseuds/Dugamar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Mist/pseuds/White_Mist
Summary: The Black and White is a fiction based in the Next universe of Transcendence AU, the new world contains new powers and may secrets from the Pre Alcor-Bang (Godmode Arc)It follows a new character, Niall-A Human who was born with a demon's soul-Shares his body unconsciously  with a demonic entity called ShiroThis adventure is the story of his travels in a new land, Australia. He meets many of his friends and joins the Australian Cyberforce (ACF) an military organisation that forces on brain rather then brawn, even though its still kind of needed





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction at all, many thanks to Dugamar and everyone who is currently helping me update this weekly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall begins his adventure in Australia,  
> Good Day mate!.

Niall seemed like any average seventeen year old apart despite his odd pale complexion, always feeling drained and being smaller than the average height of 5’4 ft. He had average brown hair, his body was built averagely it was obvious he didn’t go far to work out but he also took care of it, his long rug of hair flowed down to his shoulders. Despite his normal appearance, Niall was anything but ordinary. He shared his body with a demon, Shiro, but this is unknown to Niall. Ever since he was little, he has had “memory loss” from when he unknowingly switches his body’s controls to Shiro. Niall was born with the body of a human but a soul of a demon and this is part of his story.   
The sky was swirling with red of similar shade as the blood running down Niall’s head, his fighting seemed futile but he was determined to continue on, all the people that had been lost today, because of this monster.. Niall looked at his reflection in the shattered mirror, his grey eyes beckon him to fight on. Niall felt a strong urge, like he was going to disappear… that he’d lose control, but as a punch from the monster struck him in the jaw , he decided to fight on. He felt strange power run through his body, his mind went fuzzy and he needed to be reminded of why he was fighting. What he was fighting. 

February 12th, New Zealand

Niall wakes up like any other day, struggling to remember what happened the day prior. He stretched his arms out wide; after which he placed his hands on his legs, and proceeded to get out of his little red racing car bed. “I wish Mom would have changed the bed, but it doesn’t matter now” Niall talked to himself while snickering. This was Niall’s last day at his own house. He was moving to Australia to join the ACF, the Australian Cyberforce, with all of his friends he met online. He couldn’t wait to meet them. Niall brushed his hand through his fluffy brown hair and reached towards his drawer, to pull out his passport. Niall glanced through it and looked at disgust at his own photo. It looked perfectly normal for a passport photo. “I don’t remember taking this, I look so out of it like I’ve just done drugs” Niall telling himself that and other statement akin to the original statement while nervously laughing. Niall had to quickly change out of his black and gold pajamas, which his friend from the US mailed him, and into his casual clothing. He shoved on a blue and white hoodie with some jeans he had recently bought over a worn out grey shirt. Niall quickly got changed into his casual gear, and upon putting on his hoodie he walked out of his room and down the blue corridor where he saw a mirror stood down the hallway, with brass frame shining down towards him. Resting on top of a wooden table next to the mirror laid a simple hat.It was blue and white and mimicked his hoodie. Niall could tell that this was his father's hat and he must have left it before going to work. Niall sighed deeply as he walked over to the mirror. His reflection showed him what he looked like today; his brown hair was fluffy and obviously need to be brushed soon and his eyes had a shade of greyish blue. He grinned at his reflection and thought to himself ‘It's almost like its not my reflection’. He laughed at his own stupid comment and held his hand touching the cold surface of the mirror. And he smiled. Niall had to go, and soon. He rushed down the stairs of his house, each step he took towards the door left a heavy feeling clinging to his soul. The thought of leaving his house felt like he just had been lit on fire… it was terrifying but oddly charming, he liked it in a way. He grabbed his bags as he made it to the door. The door stood tall a little over a foot taller than himself. It felt as if the door was grinning at him, saying goodbye one last time. Niall smiled as he pulled down the handle and the darkness of the early morning greeted him outside the door. He took a step out and revelished the thought of leaving one last time before he left for good. Niall walked over to the car his mother was in, it was red just like his bed. “Come on Niall, we haven’t got all day,” she said, revving the engine at him Niall felt embarrassed when he saw the neighbouring house’s light flicker on when the noise from the engine starting up. He quickly loaded his bags into the rear of the car before entering it. The interior of the car was made of white leather. Niall’s Father liked it that way and after all, it was his car before his Mother got it. The drive began to the airport. The next several hours felt fuzzy and Niall struggled to remember anything from it. The next thing he could remember was being on his way to the ACF Command Compound. “What? How did I-” Niall exclaimed. The man driving the car looked confused and turned to face Niall to look him up and down. The interior of this car was dark and felt very coarse, uncomfortably coarse. It smelled of sweat of a thousand men, the pungent smell distracting Niall severely. He was too afraid to ask the muscular man about how he got there. The car came to a sudden halt then the figure in the front signed for Niall to leave.   
The man driving the car looked confused and turned to face Niall to look him up and down. The interior of this car was dark and felt very coarse, uncomfortably coarse. It smelled of sweat of a thousand men, the pungent smell distracting Niall severely. He was too afraid to ask the muscular man about how he got there. The car came to a sudden halt then the figure in the front signed for Niall to leave.   
Thankful that he understood sign language, Niall left the car almost immediately to escape the foul odor. He gasped for fresh air as soon as he got out, the car trailing off in the direction it came from. He was finally here at the ACF command compound. The building was tall and the compound was completely made from fresh slabs of marble, it had a unique intimidating feeling about it. It was the day of induction into the ACF and Niall was glad he could actually caught a flight to join the ACF, even if it was a bit last minute. He walked around the compound, wondering if the staff had already put all of his stuff into the apartment he’d being staying at and that's when he hear it.  
Suddenly a voice called out to Niall “Hey, New Zealand boy-o” taunted the voice, Niall recognised the voice, it was his friend who mailed him his pajamas, Archie Balewood.  
Niall turned around to greet him and was shocked by his appearance; Archie towered over him, holding a good foot or so over Niall. He was extremely muscular which intimidated Niall incredibly to the point he was almost shaking in awe. Before Niall could speak he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him, turning around he was greeted by the hug of a mysterious figure. He quickly worked it out to be Thorune, his other friend. This short australian guy is the reason he came to the outback and wanted to join the ACF.  
“Hey, guys, its so good to finally see you all” Niall said while grasping on the to the unexpected hug from Thorune.  
“Yo, you betcha it is” swiftly replied Archie, “We do in fact need to get to the briefing room an-”  
“But we waited for you! We wouldn’t m-miss you for the world” interjected Thorune  
“Yes, we did but come on follow me” Archie stated slightly annoyed as he walked off  
Niall was confused about this little situation, something must of happened between Archie and Thorune before he arrived, but it wasn’t his place to snoop around their business.  
“Y’know, he’s a bit cute when he’s angry” whisper Thorune before giggling like a child  
Thorune’s brown eyes really stood out to Niall, he had always imagined him as a person to have blue eyes, like Archie. Despite this Niall quickly grabbed Thorune’s arm and followed Archie to the briefing room, they did not stop to admire the complex at all, which Niall found unfortunate.  
By the time they arrived in the briefing room the induction had already begun, the instructor told them to wait where by the door and they’ll be assigned their official ACF codenames. A burly man that looked to in his fifties walked up to them, he reached into his bag and asked each person for their name before handing them an “Official ACF Documentation” when the man stood in front of Niall, he looked down to Niall’s height  
“Name?” The man asked  
“Niall Vidal, sir” Niall reply as formal as he could  
“This ain’t the army, kid, well it is, but we do things differently here” stated the man “Well, let's see here” he said while pulling a folder out of his tiny, green bag.  
Niall grabs the documentation from his hands  
“Bit eager, lad” the man smiled walking off to the next person  
Niall quickly glanced at the documentation, ‘Codename: Little Demon’. It was a strange codename, other than the short part it was probably picked to look cool if anything he looked other to Archie’s documentation. ‘Codename: Power’ it read, Niall wasn’t surprised after all, just looking at Archie revealed the reason he got that name, Niall grinned and turned to Thorune, something strange was happening.  
“I’m telling you, I don’t have it kid” said the burly man  
“But, it must be there, it has to be” enforced Thorune  
“Kid, you are not apart of the ACF yet, come back to tomorrow’s induction, we have then till the 14th.” insisted the man, pushing his finger to Thorune’s chest and then to the door.  
Niall watched his eyes glazed over as Thorune walked out the ACF briefing room. Niall was surprised, all Thorune ever talked about was joining but, he would be able to join tomorrow hopefully. Niall’s head started hurting, it pounded in pain and his environment started going fuzzy, he saw the mirror in the corner in the room before it was entirely submerged with a white glow.  
When Niall came back to reality he was in a bookstore, he was sat reading a book labelled: “A Little Clammy Or Rat” it seem like a children’s book but when he read it, he felt the pain of the protagonist as his city was devoured by gigantic space rats. Niall thought to himself about his memory loss and why it happens at times like it did  
“Hey, that's a pretty good book I’ve read it before” said a feminine voice from across the room  
He looked over to the corner where the voice was coming from, a short young red haired women stood there talking to him, he was surprised, Niall tried to speak but only came out with mumbled garbage. The girl walked up to him and sat besides him.  
“So, you gonna take me out on the 14th still, sweetie, you seem like you’ve seen a ghost”  
Niall quickly replied “Yeah, I don’t kn-”  
“Yeah, yeah you told me about your memory loss, well fella, it's nice to meet ya again. I’m Vanessa and I was your date for the 14th, sweet-” the woman interrupted  
“YOU STILL CAN BE” exclaimed Niall, he didn’t realise he was interrupting her and covered his mouth, his face slowly turning red.  
“Awww, thanks Shiro” Niall looked on in confusion at Vanessa as she said those words  
“I meant Niall, sorry I still had my ex’s name on the brain, surely you would know how it is… right?” Vanessa says smiling at Niall, placing her finger on the book and suddenly he snatches it out of his hands. “Well I have to close up now, sorry sweetie” she pouts at him “The boss man would get mad if i stayed any longer”  
Niall nodded in agreement, not fully understanding what happened he stumbled out of the shop… When Niall stumbled to the out of the shop, he was greeted by the light of afternoon and the breeze of the warm wind pushing against his body. Niall's phone started vibrating in his pocket, he fumbled while attempting to take it out of his pocket, he received a text from the apartment block he was staying at, commenting that his room and his bags are fully ready for his arrival. Niall thought to himself before taking off to the address of his new home for the next six months, on his walk there he noticed a bar- "The Fluffy Bunny" and took note of it on his phone. It seemed like an interesting place, it had a welcoming buzz about it and the name was connected with Niall. He shrugged off the urge to stand in awe of the little bar and continued his walk. It wasn't long before Niall arrived at his room: 'DE-16'. The Door stood tall above Niall and at first glance it looked like it was giving a welcoming smile to its new inhabitant, this made Niall remember the door from his old home, his Father's home. And he grinned. Entering the apartment revealed that it was a bit of a downgrade from his original home, but then again he couldn't have excepted more, exploring the apartment Niall found that his fridge was unfortunately broken and was leaking on the floor. "Thats one star off your review" Niall says to himself laughing but as he turns his head he notices a glass that must have been poured out for him, it contained a strange green liquid and on closer inspection it looked like it glowed, Niall thought nothing of this and decided to take a sip of the glass... Niall's vision blurred and he felt his body hit the black and white kitchen tiles... His eyes started narrowing and then he couldn't see... 


	2. Shiro Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demonic entity Shiro finally wakes up and... he is beyond confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found basically managed to get this chapter two done early and people wanted it so, it cameth early
> 
> The White Mist giveth but the White Mist takenth awayth or something like that :P

February 13th 9:00pm  
Shiro wakes up from his slumber he found that his face was covered in drool. He decided glance around at his unusual environment, the black and white tiles, the glass smashed on the floor, the mirror hanging from the door. He wasn’t sure of where he was.. It certainly wasn’t home but he felt there was a reason he was here. He stood up. Shiro felt strangely sick like he had ate something he wasn’t meant too. Approaching the mirror he saw something peculiar in the mirror. His reflection. It smiled.  
Shiro was shocked, he wasn’t smiling. The panic set into Shiro’s mind, he ran towards the window, smashing it with his fist. An unmissable, unmistakable sound of bones cracking could be heard. The pieces of the mirror shattered to the floor but it wasn’t the only thing to fall, drops of Shiro’s blood from his fist fell with no grace. He was in panic, He opened each cabinet, drawer, anything he could search until he found it; a ripped piece of black cloth with a small white insignia, a small carving knife, scissors and duct-tape. He began to awfully bandage his hand, with no prior knowledge of medical sorts what else could he have done? 

Shiro started thinking about his powers, if he just used them he could have healed his arm.. But no. His powers must not be used selfishlessly, even if it was to heal a small wound, he mustn’t be tempted. Shiro swore to not use his powers to harm people only to help the lives of some others.

 

Shiro eyes wandered to the floor , with the black and white tiles. He had an idea, he was going to make himself some armor for protection in his new environment! Shiro used his powers to quickly pry the white tiles from the floor. His eyes glance over to the microwave as he uses telekinesis to pull it closer, using the first tile to break open the microwave,open breaking he carefully removed the electromagnet from within the remains of the microwave corpse. Shiro places the Electromagnet to one side, his hair slowly starts fading to white as he removes more tiles, placing them in a pile. He grabs the electromagnet and uses his energy to power it. It turns on and starts melting the tiles, as he was doing this he used his damaged hand to mold the tiles into the perfect shape for his body. He had to use each second perfectly or risk ruining his armor but in the end, he molded it around himself, he felt a large burning sensation on his chest as the molten tiles wrapped around him. He was covered in armor made from white tiles, shaped to be like the black knights armor from all the British myths and stories. He used his demonic influence to quickly cool the armor down, this was chilled Shiro down to the core .

“Now, it's time.to make my weapon of white tiles” Shiro says reaching for where the pile of tiles was, but his movement was restricted, when he finally touched it he felt nothing. “Oh.. I must have used all of them on the armor” he says disappointed in himself, he slowly starts making himself in the next room looking for something he could make his ideal weapon out of which was a long pole, he didn’t want to hurt anyone or make them bleed besides that wouldn’t look nice on white armor. Upon entering the next room he observed a singular wooden chair paired with a block of a television, a long window covered in black curtains further behind that and two more doors to his right and left, Shiro knew he could use the chair for.. Now at least. He ran, struggling to make it across the room, kicking the chair in the air and swiftly broke the leg off the chair, letting the rest of it fall to the floor. As it broke to pieces Shiro used the some of his remaining energy to form this wooden leg into a staff worth of him! There it was, there it stood. His Wooden Staff.

“You’ll need a name if you’re coming with me, how about…” Shiro thinks for a while beforing gasping with excitement “I dub thee sir ‘ClamRat’ or ‘CR’ for short” Shiro laughed to himself, he loved the name. It was a great name in his perceptive, he decided to use some his time to design CR, he entered the kitchen and pulled out a knife he noticed earlier. He started terribly carving rats on it, chasing clams. He was enjoying himself. Once Shiro was finished with his transformation into what he was becoming, he glanced out of the window. The darkness of the dead night loomed over the city outside. He used Clamrat to pry open the window and he climbed out of it onto the sprawling city which he now will protect.

“Well this isn’t home” stated Shiro as he glanced building to building. He looked down at his new armor, it was exceptionally hard to wear. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea”. Shiro attempts to jump to the next building from the windowsill. He started falling, tumbling down fast. He felt the feet of the armor shatter against the floor when he attempted to land. Shiro shrugged it off and sighed at himself for trying, he found himself in an alleyway besides the apartment. Shiro looked around to grab a general idea of his surrounding, there was trash cans to his left, a brick wall to his right and the window on that wall out his reach. He grasped Clamrat tightly, he used it as a walking stick to make his movement out faster but then, suddenly he was escape from the dank alleyway was stopped. 

A enigmatic figure donned in a full black robes wearing and a strange mask, the mask made it a strange situation especially with the robes it was a sharp, narrow mask and the robes were plain black matching darkness. The mask was stranger than the robes because it was fully black aside a few golden lines that cut horizontally through it, the mask itself was of a simplistic design the aura of what it emitted was powerful and complex. The aura was too powerful for Shiro to comprehend.Shiro was immobilised by the immense strength of the aura. The figure approached Shiro, he could tell the figure wasn’t human. He was fearful, for once in his lifespan something matched his power. Shiro raised Clamrat in a defensive manner, the figure only kept its approach. Constantly speeding up. 

The figure got the first strike in, slashing at Shiro’s armor with a concealed weapon.The concealed was curved in nature, it slightly fit in the robe just as much as not to be visible unless it was used to attack. Shiro looked on in horror as he brung Clamrat down to the figure’s chest. The figured seemed unphased by the attack.

“Armor plating, really? Are you even aware of the year?” snickers the playful figure, it was a deep masculine voice… it was unmistakable from anything else.

“Well, who brings a knife to a pole fight?” Shiro truiphamitally said 

“A smart person” whispered the figure as he reached in for the second attack this time he was going for the shattered feet.

“Cheeky, litt-” cried Shiro but he was too busy concentrating on trying to block the figures attacks, his attack patterns were erratic, uncalulatable. It was like he was fighting someone who was inexperienced in fighting but that couldn’t be true, the amount of power in the figure’s stick was enough to damage the armor. Shiro was in a state of panicked awe, on one hand he couldn’t stop mentally applauding the figure’s fighting style but on the other he feared for his life. It was strange for Shiro. Shiro took Clamrat without thinking and swiped for the mask, he put all of his power into his swing, his eyes closed hoping for the hit. Bang. The sound of wood could be heard hitting the ground. Shiro was pleased. Shiro opened his eyes to the horror of the figure’s face. He had long smooth brown hair, almost silk like, his facial structure matched Shiro’s perfectly, the fairly big nose, the colour of the eyes, the cheekbones. All were mirrored on the figure. 

Shiro started shaking, trembling, breaking down. How could the figure be identical to him? The figure used this distraction to his advantage, he use the way to send his foot into Shiro’s helmet. Shiro was forced to glide into the wall on the right, his helmet smashing against the power of the kick, he dropped clamrat at his feet as he fell to the floor.

“Get up freak, Shiro” stated the figure, all form of joy was deprived for his voice. 

Shiro could feel the cold of the shattered tile armor against his face as well, his only warm being his own blood from the cuts of tile armor shattering. He felt paralysed, he was helpless, he couldn’t speak. His mind was racing with the possibility he could die. He didn’t want to die.

“Hm, not getting u-” said the figure but he interrupted himself “Oh, how rude of I, I am Kuro but this I doubt you’ll remember anything when I’m done with you?” stated the figure, Kuro.

“But, why?” puzzled Shiro as his vision slowly started fading, he felt his body move one last time before a distinct shattering sound could be heard, the sharp tiles penetrating his body. 

“Guess, you will not be needing this staff” said the voice of Kuro.

Shiro’s felt the last of the pain as his body numbed and he lost consciousness.  
Shiro was numb.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism tell me! I strive to improve!


End file.
